1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for computer-based onboard noise suppression devices with remote web-based management features.
2. Description of Related Art
In production environments, often times, noise levels are excessive where computing machinery may be operational. Excessive noise may be due to multiple pieces of computing machinery in a production area or the types of devices in the computing machinery. High frequency noise levels are generated by high speed disk storage devices and low frequency noise levels are generated by lower speed fan and cooling devices. Damaging high and low frequency noise levels are most often generated without concerns to people. At times, these noise levels can exceed what might be considered to be safe for operators of these various types of production equipment especially during extended periods of time. Likewise, these high decibel noise levels can be unsafe for visitors in surrounding noise affected areas. Exposure to dangerous noise levels could damage the hearing of an individual.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions to allow users to set and monitor noise levels appropriate to their environment.